in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwyneira Tarnhelm
"Every song bird does eventually come home to nest. That's the dream of caged birds too." Gwyneira Iphigenia Tarnhelm is a young ward and hostage living in the capital palace. She was brought into the Trillian's custody under the reign of Sebastian Cooper after the failed Songbird Rebellion. Appearance and Personality Gwyneira has the thick black hair typical of those of House Tarnhelm , as well as freckles and full, red lips. She frequently keeps her head covered and her hair back within the palace of Trillian. Gwyn dresses in demure, conservative clothing, that is often beautifully embroidered with avian patterns reminiscent of her house sigil. Gwyn is very reserved, almost timid in body language, though has a way of moving through rooms as if she isn't there. She is highly practiced in making herself unassuming and unseen. Gwyn has a gentle heart and is highly intelligent. She tends to hang back and observe what is going on rather than thrust herself in the middle of any situation. She is constantly seeking means to communicate with her family without the prying eyes of the throne upon her. Despite her consistent efforts to remain all but hidden in the castle, Gwyn is very helpful and charitable, despite her somewhat depressing situation, and is very kind and well-acquainted with the various servants throughout the castle. Her favorite thing in the world to do is to sit out in the castle gardens and converse with the birds while composing and playing. She often writes very sad songs, though some of them are very painfully hopeful. History Gwyn was always raised to be a gracious lady. She read all the stories, knew all the songs, and learned and wrote even more once she mastered the family gift. Despite her very feminine upbringing, she did manage to be more than a delicate flower in her childhood. She had four brothers, whom she all loved very dearly, and spent much time with them. Nine years before the events occuring now between the Crownless King and Xarathustra, the then-powerful Tarnhelm family rebelled against Sebastian Cooper in what was referred to as "The Songbird Rebellion." During this, House Tarnhelm and their lands of Paseras rose up for independence from King Sebastian. Though their people were good and loyal, and fought to the last breath, and for a while it seemed that they might gain their independence, in a last-ditch effort, an order was carried out from the solar of King Sebastien, and the fields, villages, and forests of Paseras were burned. They say that so many birds and so much smoke spewed from Paseras that they blotted out the sun for three days. Two of Gwyn's brothers were killed in those days, and her father lost an arm defending their keep. Finally, they surrendered, and Gwyn was given into King Sebastian's keeping as a ward and hostage, to keep her father from stepping out of line again. She was 11. Little is said of Paseras in this day. With the death of King Sebastian, Gwyn had briefly lost one of the few things protecting her within the palace. Still, from within the palace, Gwyn hopes for a way to get home. She uses her gift to try and send messages to her family back in Paseras. Once in a very very long time, every couple of months or so, a bird may come to the palace with a response from her family, but these are rare and cherished occasions. During the siege, on the capital, Gwyn was locked in her tower chambers. She played on her harp while the financial buildings burned down and city pigeons swarmed around her tower. With Xarathustra gaining and exercising his power, Gwyn hopes that the Palatine might let her go home, while the Coopers are temporarily out of official power. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kingdom